


Cosette's Birthday

by CourfeyROCKS



Category: les mis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourfeyROCKS/pseuds/CourfeyROCKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cosette's birthday, and someone tries to degrade her during her celebration. However, Cosette doesn't take anyone's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosette's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda out of ideas, so if you want one written do not feel afraid to ask for one. Alright, on to the story :D Thank you for reading!

Cosette and Marius were strolling about the room. It was Cosette’s birthday, and so of course Marius wanted to throw a celebration. She said that she was fine if they didn’t do anything big, but of course he had to go all out. The both of them were having a wonderful time, until they passed by a few certain people. 

“This is the girl that Monsieur Pontmercy married?” The man asked. “He could’ve done better than that.” Marius turned to see who had said it.

“Would you care to repeat that?” He asked. Cosette tugged on his arm and shook her head.

“I said,” he turned around to look at them, “that Pontmercy could have done better for himself.” Marius was infuriated, and Cosette could easily see that.

“Marius, don’t worry it’s fine. People are just like that.” She assured.

“Cosette-” He began.

“Let me deal with this instead.” She smiled kindly and greeted the man. “I am-”

“I know who you are!” He spoke in an annoyed tone. 

 

For about another 10 minutes, Cosette had tried to be kind to him. She had complimented how he spoke, and how he looked, but did her best to avoid saying how he acted. Marius was extremely upset that Cosette wouldn’t let him do anything about it either. However there was one point where the man said something he would easily regret.

“Why in the world would someone who is so admirable, such as Monsieur Pontmercy, pick some worn out whore to be his wife? Has his standards fallen so low?” Cosette was silent for a moment and looked at him.

“I’ve tried to be nice.” She spoke quietly; that was all she had to say. Cosette sighed, and before anyone could say anything else, she punched the man right in the face. Everyone was shocked, but she just smiled as if she hadn’t just broken someone’s nose. The man stumbled back, his nose bleeding extensively. Marius stared at her in awe. “What?” She asked, turning to him. “Did I do something?” She wore a happy grin. He simply put an arm around her and smiled in relief.


End file.
